Prior are doorbell chimes have been provided using discrete components to provide relays an switching circuits for controlling the doorbell chimes. Some doorbell chimes have been provided with illuminated chime housings also using discrete components. Typically, a control voltage is applied to a doorbell push button switch. Actuating the push button switch applies power to a chime coil which rings the chime. Relay circuits have also been used to apply a control voltage to a relay which results on a power voltage being applied to ring the chime.